The happiest day of Blair's Life?
by mySOLEloveisMASEY
Summary: It's blair's wedding day, but is she truly happy? OneShot CB implied DS, NJ


The wedding was doomed from the start. After a year and a half of careful planning, Blair Waldorf had forgotten to account for one thing: the weather. Her fairytale-esque outdoor wedding was about to be ruined by a heavy thunderstorm. However, Blair was not one to panic. She had her Matron of Honor, Serena Humphrey, move the wedding inside to the banquet hall of the Palace Hotel. As Serena scramble around the Hall trying to make everything perfect, Blair became aware of the fact that she did not feel like a bride. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She was finally marrying the man of her dreams, Nate Archibald. But deep down Blair knew that Nate was not the man of her dreams. He was the perfect gentleman towards Blair but that was it. He loved her, but was not in love with her, and Blair felt the same. She knew that she had given up her one chance for true happiness, but now was not the time to dwell on that. She would be getting married in an hour and needed to finish preparing. However, her mind wandered back to her junior year in high school.

It was Springtime and Blair had made the biggest mistake of her life. She had decided to shut Chuck out of her life completely. They had started seeing each other after Blair and Nate had another huge fight. However, this time Chuck went a little to far. Upset that Blair did not want to acknowledge him as her boyfriend in public. Chuck sent a pic of Blair and him kissing, to Gossip Girl. Since Nate and Blair weren't technically broken up, Nate beat Chuck up until his face looked more like a serious of bruises than a human face. After getting his ass kicked, Blair decided to add insult to injury (literally)! She showed up at Chuck's penthouse to discuss their "relationship."

"Chuck, I can't believe that you did that. Well actually I can, your Chuck Bass. But I never expected that you would do it to me!!"

"Blair, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just sick of that look that you give me in public, especially since your reaction is much different in private," Chuck said as a smirk started to appear on his face.

"Is this some kind of game to you, Chuck? You just completely destroyed any chance of me and Nate having a future together. How Dare You?"

"So what exactly was I, just some fun to pass the time until you and Nate got back together?"

"I...um...I guess so, I will always love Nate...even though I may care about you, sometimes." "Well then I'm not sorry that I ruined the rest of your life because now I at least know that you didn't care about me as much as I thought I cared about you!"

"Oh grow up, Chuck. Did you really think this...thing would last?"

"No, but I also didn't think you were so willing to crawl back to the boy that has hurt you more than I ever could."

"Okay this conversation is over! From no on, don't even glance at me. I hate you Chuck Bass and I hope that I never have to see you again."

"With any luck you won't"

That was the last time that Blair ever saw Chuck. She figured that they would both calm down and carry on their trysts. However, Chuck transfered from St. Jude's to St. Michael's and refused to go to any event that Blair would be attending. He even went so far as to ban her from Victrola. Their was only one other person that had hurt him as much as Blair, his mother. And while he couldn't do anything about his mother, he couldn't abandon Blair the way his mother abandoned him. He had to be in the same city as her, always checking Gossip Girl to see what she was up to. There was not a day that went by when he didn't think of her. However, he lived in a daze hooking up with whomever he could whenever he could. He drank himself into a stupor and refused to sober up. Until one day when he checked Gossip Girl and read that Blair and Nate had set a wedding date. This was the day his life turned around. He saw his one chance to win her back. However, he couldn't just show up to her house and beg her to take him back. He had to make a bold, romantic gesture that would make her his forever. He finally lifted his head from the fog that had clouded his life and created a plan.

Blair began to walk down the aisle as the traditional wedding march was played on a harp. All of New York's finest had shown up to what promised to be the wedding of the century. As Blair approached Nate she could not get Chuck's face out of her head. However, she was determined to not let that stop her from marrying Nate. The ceremony started and Blair and Nate played their parts perfectly. However, when the minister said" If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Chuck had waited for this line, and suddenly burst through the banquet hall. "I have a reason, Blair doesn't want Nate she's just settling."

"Chuck, this is no place to cause a scene, I haven't seen you in four years and suddenly you decide that I don't want to marry the man of my dreams! What's wrong with you."

"Look for the past four years, I have respected your wishes. Now will shut up and let me speak!!!!! Blair Cornelia Waldorf I have been your friend since we were five years old. During Junior year, I ended up falling in love with you. You have this really annoying way of whining when you don't get what you want, that I find endearing for some reason. You talk way too much, and refuse to accept other people's opinions. That's why you and I worked. You didn't care that every one knew me as a womanizer, because you began to know me as the guy that was always there for you. Even when my only reward was some witty banter, I was happy because it was you. You made me truly happy, and I couldn't take it when you dismissed what we had as folly. I love you, I always will!!!!! I have been denying it for way too long, so I challenge you, Waldorf, to admit how you really feel!"

"Chuck, I don't know what to say... maybe if you had come before my WEDDING DAY we might have had a chance but to stop your best friend's wedding is pretty low, even for you." "Blair, that's a moot point right now, whom do you love?"

"Nate"

"Really, so you never thought that we could be happy together?"

"Well of course I did, but it's too late now"

"Not really, I mean if you marry Nathaniel and you are in love with me, the marriage will eventually end, and you'll marry me! I'm just trying to spare Nathaniel the pain of wasting many years on a woman who could never truly love him."

"You are so full of yourself"

"Because I know that I'm right"

"Well what happens if I leave with you and it doesn't work"

"A) that's not a possibility, B) you'll never know if you don't true C) you're thinking way too far ahead. I'm not proposing, I just want to be with you and we'll take it from there." "N... Nate I'm so sorry... I really do love you it's just that... I'm not in love with you" Blair whispered before beginning to cry. "Blair," Nate began "It's fine. I just figured that this was what you wanted so I went along with it. I think we both knew that we wouldn't last forever. Chuck, if you hurt her, I will kill you. It doesn't matter that you're my best friend, you'll pay for any horrible thing you do to Blair, because you don't deserve her...but neither do I." After saying this Nate, took Blair's hand and escorted her to where Chuck was standing. He put their hands together and decided to stand next to Jenny. Blair and Chuck shared a passionate kiss to celebrate their reunion and left the church in a state of Euphoria. Nate whispered close to Jenny's ear "Their happiness has made me want to ask you something...will you go out with me?" Jenny's eyes lit up as she heard the words that she had dreamt of hearing for the past 5 years. "Yes," she replied, "I would love to go out with you!!!!"


End file.
